When Darkness Calls
by daydreamer4life2011
Summary: Elena sees new meaning to the importance of Stefan's presence in her life, in the midst of a battle with bloodlust. One-shot, set after Elena's transition.


**I know I've been MIA for a good while, but I'm about to get on a regular updating schedule, again. Thanks to those who haven't given up on me. **

**You'll also be pleased to know that I'm taking one of my book TVD stories and adapting it for the television version. I won't say which one because it was supposed to be a surprise lol. **

**Anywho, this one-shot has been in my head for a while, and I needed to get it out. Also it's my first time writing for TV Stelena, but I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**When Darkness Calls**

"_Elena is warm and kind and caring and selfless, and it's real. When I'm around her, I completely forget what I am." – Stefan Salvatore, 1x08_

* * *

Sunlight poured through the window, landing on the figures beneath, bouncing off the lapis lazuli gem embedded in the necklace around Elena Gilbert's neck. It used to be her vervain necklace, but they found it for it to be made into talisman against the sun, by her best friend Bonnie – now that Elena was a vampire.

She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, a smile creeping on her face as a large hand surrounded her smaller one. She could feel the one beside her bring her hand up to his lips and kiss it softly.

"Good morning, Elena," the voice traveled to her, softly. Elena turned to its source.

"Good morning, Stefan." Their lips met at once but Elena jerked away when Stefan tried to deepen the kiss.

"Morning breath!"

"Vampires don't get that," he replied as he pulled her to him. She giggled and relented, sharing a passionate kiss with Stefan Salvatore. The man who had given her reasons to hope and smile when all she wanted to do was disappear.

The night Elena's parents died in a car crash had undoubtedly changed her life forever, but meeting Stefan was like a light amidst all the darkness.

"What time is it?" Elena asked when they had both pulled apart.

"Almost noon." Stefan sat up in bed and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Elena's ear.

Elena huffed. "Shoot! I promised I'd meet the girls for lunch." She hopped out of bed and went straight to the closet. Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"When were you planning on telling me this?"

Elena stopped sifting through hangers and turned to face him.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Elena, it hasn't been that long since you've transitioned. I was hoping you would wait a little longer before trying crowds, by yourself." Stefan got out of bed as well and made his way to where Elena was standing.

"Should I where skinny jeans or a mini skirt?" Elena pulled the items out of the closet and held up higher as if this would persuade Stefan to relax. He folded his arms instead.

"Stefan, it's been a month. Trust the fact that you taught me well. Trust _me_. I can control it. I don't want to hurt anybody," Elena replied as she cupped his face in her hands.

"Of course you don't want to hurt anybody, now. But if something should happen, and the craving takes over, you could end up doing something that will haunt you. I want to protect you from that."

"And you have. By teaching me everyday how to quiet my urges. How to be around people. Just let me do this, Stefan. Please?"

Stefan just looked at her for a moment. As much as he felt that Elena wasn't ready to be completely on her own, as much as he feared it, he knew he couldn't deny this simple request to have some girl-time with her friends. Especially when this was one of the small things that would help her hold on to her humanity.

"Tell Bonnie and Caroline I said hi," he finally relented. "And wear the jeans."

"Don't worry," Elena kissed his nose, "I'll be back around 2. I'm just seeing my friends, so stop worrying so much," she giggled.

"It's only to keep you safe. But if you insist you can handle this, I believe you." Stefan returned the kiss and left her to get dressed.

On the way to her car, Elena's cell phone buzzed in her purse.

"Where are you?" Caroline's voice demanded through the receiver.

"I'm leaving the boarding house. I'll be there in no time."

"The boarding house? What's taking you so long?"

Caroline was known for being a obsessive over plans and organization, and tardiness was on that "Do Not Ever" list.

Elena opened the door to the driver's seat. "I'm sorry, Care. I overslept."

"I don't care how much you and Stefan got it on this morning. That's no excuse to be late for your friends. Bonnie!" Apparently, Bonnie snatched the phone away.

"Excuse what she just said and get here – quickly."

"Got it."

Elena set her phone in the passenger's seat and started the ignition. A minute or so into the drive, she turned onto Old Wood Road and kept straight.

Elena slammed on the breaks.

A large tree was laying in the middle of the road. But how did it get there? It looked too healthy to just fall on its own. That's when Elena saw the car.

Upside down and dented at all angles, the car must have hit the tree and flipped over. What was even more shocking was that there was an unconscious woman in the driver's seat, the safety belt the only thing to keep her from making contact with the roof of the car.

Running to the scene, cell phone in hand, Elena held the woman up while she ripped off the seatbelt and pulled her out. Going back to the car to see if anyone else was in there, Elena caught sight of a pink car seat in the back. This woman was mostly likely a mother.

The realization brought back a flashback of her own parents' car accident. Saying goodbye to her father for the final time. Some little girl, just like her, was about to experience the devastation of losing a parent.

Relieved that there was no one left, Elena turned her attention back to the woman. Elena would not let her die. She would do all she could to keep another girl from feeling the pain that she felt.

Cell phone ready to dial 911, Elena propped the woman's head on her knees and froze.

The coppery smell of blood flowing from the woman's head wound floated up to Elena's nose. She raised her hand to find it covered in the thick, crimson liquid. Elena's own blood rushed to her face in a flurry. She could feel it changing, and the vein pulsing in the woman's neck did little to help.

"_No."_

Deep breaths, she thought to herself. You can fight this.

But Elena was tired of fighting. Ever since her parents died, she'd been fighting. Fighting to rediscover her place in the world. Fighting to keep Jeremy from losing all hope. Fighting to stay alive. Fighting to bring Stefan back and keep him.

Was it so wrong to give in, every once in a while? All this fighting was exhausting and this would provide the energy she craved.

Elena brought her bloodied hand to her lips and felt her fangs lengthen. In speaking of Stefan, this is the very thing he feared the most.

She tasted her fingers.

Stefan had been the Salvatore library since the time that Elena left. It was barely 1 o'clock and he figured he might as well finish _A Tale of Two Cities_ while he waited. Stefan was interrupted when he heard the door open and slam, and snapped his head up at the heady odor that the intruder carried with them.

"Stefan." The alarming smell was explained when Elena entered, covered in blood. Stefan stood immediately.

"Elena what happened?" Stefan's calm prevailed on the outside, but inside he was shaking. The guilt of pulling Matt out of that car first began to creep on him, turning his stomach. Stefan never wanted Elena to become what he was – and she'd still be human if he'd only done what he intended and saved her _first_.

Elena approached Stefan slowly.

"There was an accident." Tears began to stream down Elena's face. "And the blood…I tasted it, Stefan." He shut his eyes, not knowing how much more he could take "And it was so good."

Stefan took a deep breath and looked back at Elena, head on.

"Elena, where did this happen. Is the person even alive?" Stefan replied, slowly.

"Aren't you angry at me? After everything we've been through. After all you taught me?"

"You know exactly what I am, what I've done. How can I judge you? I feel responsible for this and I still want to help you. I can start by dealing with the person that you…" Stefan couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Attacked?" Elena offered.

Stefan simply nodded.

"I didn't do it Stefan. I called 911 and disappeared when I heard the ambulance coming. And it's because of what you just said that I found the strength to resist."

Stefan frowned. "But you said – "

"Yes, I tasted her blood. It was all over me after I pulled her from the wrecked car, but it didn't go any further than that.

"I wanted to give in so bad, but then I thought of you. How much it would hurt you if I gave in to my instinct. And that's when I remembered that, Stefan, you saved me. When I was human you gave me so much happiness when I couldn't even remember what the word meant. And now that I'm this thing…"

"Elena."

"Stefan you're my humanity."

Not a moment later was Elena in Stefan's arms, holding on tight.

"Human and vampire – you're the one who kept me from going over the edge." Elena dug her face into Stefan's neck. There was something so comforting about his embrace that it made her body quiver. This was where she belonged.

"I'll always be here, Elena. Because of you."

They held each other like this for what could have been hours, and it would be much longer before either let the other one go.

* * *

"_You should be with the person who makes you glad you're alive." – Elena Gilbert, 3x22_

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading!**_  
_

**Please feel free to tell me what you think. I'm open to criticism, good or constructive. ;)**


End file.
